<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Summer wine（我港/mob港） by krbyskousuke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029156">Summer wine（我港/mob港）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke'>krbyskousuke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WayV (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming In Pants, Crying, Drunk Sex, Growing Up Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Reunion Sex, Smoking, Smut, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/krbyskousuke/pseuds/krbyskousuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我的答案就这样淹没在又一个如酒般甘醇的吻中。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Summer wine（我港/mob港）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>我港（抹布港）个人向爽文，罗里吧嗦并且有少量异常性癖注意</p><p>灵感其实是来自我平时爱抽的烟orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Strawberries, cherries, and an angel's kiss in spring</p><p>My summer wine is really made from all these things</p><p>Take off your silver spurs and help me pass the time</p><p>And I will give to you summer wine</p><p>Oh, summer wine</p><p> </p><p>                   ——Summer Wine, Nancy&amp;Lee, 1968</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>听到我尖利非常的喊叫从洗漱间直传到客厅，室友手指夹着烟走进来看我，嘴角逸出哂笑：“就那么不情愿回乡下呢？也就一天啊。”</p><p>“一上午，一、上、午，说了多少次是一上午，我下午就能赶回来了行吗？”</p><p>“唉，行行行，你说什么都对。”</p><p>防晒霜又一次被碰倒而没有被及时扶起来放回原位，那圆润的、随时可能还会滚向他处的瓶身躺在那里正正好好占了我平时放隐形眼镜盒的位置。室友说得没错，燃点低的时候，这般鸡毛蒜皮也能让我光火。随着嘴唇深吸的动作，小小的火星沿着不规则的路线蚕食黄褐色的烟头，烟草燃烧混合着乳酸味爆珠散发出奇特的味道，洗手台被缕缕薄雾轻描淡写地缭绕。</p><p>“你怎么在抽这个？拿了我的吗？”</p><p>“不是！这我自己买的。我也不想每次都去阳台嘛。”室友手上拿着包刚拆开的的烟盒在我面前晃了晃又塞回睡衣裤兜，“不过你喜欢的这种确实挺好闻的，但是这珠又不太像单纯的酸奶味耶。”</p><p>是草莓夹心雪糕味。我险些脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>室友从来都是高焦油品种的常客。即便他在阳台吸食，或多或少也会飘来残烟。这残烟亦是一种不可抗力，使我忆起过去村会馆中那浓烈的中老年气味。陈腐而不自知的大人们围成一圈吵吵嚷嚷地打扑克，在那中间穿行的老爸点头哈腰为他们点烟上茶，不过是为了我们全家在村里的生活能够得到片刻安宁。孩提的我对大人之间的权力游戏一概不知，只会一个劲儿拽着老爸的衣角小声嘀咕，爸爸这里的味道真难闻。这时老爸就会笑着掏出点零钱子儿塞在我小小的手心，乖，你小不用呆在这也行，拿去跟旭熙弟弟买点雪糕吃。</p><p>老爸所说的旭熙弟弟，村长家的小孙子黄旭熙，听到我从老爸手里接过零钱的叮啷响声，便倏地从村长弓着的脊梁后边探出头来张望，一双晶亮的大眼睛嵌在圆嘟嘟的小肉脸上忽闪忽闪，里头写尽了全世界最单纯美好的期待。在小旭熙心中，这个好听的声音就代表那边的大哥哥又要带自己去吃好吃的。尽管我这个“大哥哥”大了他约莫四五岁，当时也不过是十岁的年纪，仍然对复杂的世界充满困惑，小旭熙却一见到我就在我身后踩着不太稳健的脚步颠儿颠儿地跑，像极了村头那几只天天跟在狗妈妈屁股后转悠的小崽儿。</p><p>我对雪糕的口味向来没有什么挑剔。那个年代在村里小卖部能买到的雪糕，也无非多是些不同颜色形态的劣质糖精混合物包裹着花里胡哨的外衣。就像如今都市中的大多数人一样，早已失去了真正有分量的内核，只一味追求光鲜亮丽的虚荣。村长那时不允许旭熙到处乱玩，一旦他跟着我从小门偷溜出会馆便兴奋异常，看外边的什么都新鲜，尤其在小卖部进新货时眼里仿佛能发射出无数的星星，更别说雪糕这种被村长明令禁止的不良食品：天再热，旭熙这么小的孩子也不能吃冰棍雪糕这种凉食。</p><p>实际上现在想起也让我忍不住好笑地怀疑，老爸让我带小旭熙买雪糕会不会是在间接报复村长对他的欺压。然而毋庸置疑的是，小旭熙的体质却比大人们想象中要刚健得多。这个长得仅仅跟我家门口篱笆一般高的小不点，不知不觉跟着我吃遍了小卖部健康或不健康的雪糕零食，玩遍了村里安全或不安全的犄角旮旯。</p><p>有回我拉着旭熙去买那时新出的草莓夹心雪糕带到废弃小草屋——我们偶然发现的“秘密基地”——去吃。含住咬上一口，质朴的牛奶冰糕外层便被包裹于其中真材实料的草莓味流心丝丝浸染，带出醇厚奶香与自然果香酸甜交织的奇妙滋味。即便是我也不得不承认，不同于小卖部以往售卖的品种，可以说这是当时最实在、最好吃的一个。本就爱吃果味雪糕的旭熙，更是前所未有地被开辟了新大陆。再到后来，小草屋的破旧长凳，两支草莓夹心雪糕，我坐在旭熙身边看着他吃得一嘴奶迹也咧开嘴绽放太阳似的大大笑脸，渐渐成为我们之间的固定节目。</p><p>然而幼小的我和旭熙谁也意识不到，再好吃的草莓雪糕也一样会停产。而除了新闻联播以外，再长寿的节目也会迎来停播的那天。黄旭熙刚上村小那年，老爸也攒足了钱，不顾爷爷的反对毅然带着我和老妈搬离村子，并送我去念城里数一数二的尖子初中。也许是受初中到大学持续的住校生涯影响，直到现在工作了，也还是习惯身边有伙伴相互照应，所以我和室友在一所尚且宜居的小公寓中合租生活至今。</p><p>回头瞥见出行的衣装还散在小茶几边的地毯等着我熨烫，我深吸了口气闭上眼睛，五秒后重新睁开。戳戳室友鼓起方块的裤子口袋，室友撇撇嘴轻轻仰起下巴，再次掏出印着小黑猫的蓝白色漂亮烟盒，行云流水般打开抽出一根并为我点上火。咔嚓一口咬碎爆珠，熟悉的香气涌上我的鼻腔，却同时碎了我对这次归乡的唯一念想。</p><p>不要对本就奢侈的东西抱有太多期望。这是我从小到大最为尊奉的信条。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我的奶奶一直是位精神强大的女性。据说在爷爷正式被宣布死亡的那一刻，彻夜守在ICU外的奶奶也没有落下一滴眼泪。直到我穿着笔挺的西装出现在她面前轻抚她满头的银丝，那个一向坚忍的老太太一头栽进我怀中，像个孩童似地不停发出嘤嘤的哭声。村民们在一旁议论奶奶尽管因为包办婚姻给爷爷欺压了一辈子，到了阴阳相隔这一步终归是要不舍。奶奶只是紧紧抱住我羽翼丰满的硬实背脊，边拍边喃喃道你长大了就好，熬过来了就好。</p><p>我没能多想奶奶话中的寓意，只知道参加完这冠冕堂皇的仪式便要尽快逃离这个无处不散发着朽败气息的破地方。看准时机离席，我直窜到小礼堂后门的隐蔽处点起一根烟，空气中村民们那酸涩刺鼻的人味才逐渐被轻柔的草莓雪糕香气填充取代。这香气总能让我立刻得到安心，并再次唤起了在这里少有的愉快记忆，于是这十几年来一成不变的风景才引得我忍不住四下张望起来。一会儿，视线不远处猛地闯进一个陌生又熟悉的高大身影。我能清楚地听见老村长在看不见的地方用那标志性的拖腔拉调向那人喊，旭熙啊，你来帮搬搬白酒。</p><p>紧接着一个浑厚而不失稚气的声音大声应了个“噢”，脚踏厚重的木质人字拖也啪嗒啪嗒健步如风，明显是下过功夫锻炼出的黑亮臂肌不堪成摞箱子的重量暴起青筋，汗水从湿漉漉的鬓角沿着颈线流淌，直滴坠到干燥的水泥地面，绽成一颗颗小小的水花印记。</p><p>“爷爷，一次两箱有点重我怕摔了，分开搬三趟也很快的没事……啊！是大哥哥！”</p><p>村长闻声拄着拐杖从墙头现身，我条件反射像是被当年老师发现般丢下还没抽几口的烟随意踩了踩，点点头向他示礼。已逾耄耋的老人一反往年逢人便一副嚣张傲慢的姿态，此时眼神和蔼地向我笑笑，说你也长这么大了。黄旭熙转眼已经从那一头呼哧呼哧飞奔到我身边，伸手想把我抱住，看了看我平整得发亮的黑西装，又低头看了看自己被汗水浸湿贴在身上还带了点泥土污迹的白色背心，手停在半空也一脸幸福地朝我傻笑。那笑容跟小时候如出一辙，大大的眼睛中仍然散发着那时的清澈无邪，好像下一秒还是会用他那奶包似的小手拽着我喊我带他玩——只不过笑容主人的脸蛋和身体已经完全长成俊美的成人青年。“哥哥，我怎么比你还高了。”黄旭熙有点不好意思地挠挠后脑勺腼腆地抿起嘴唇，又扬起了嘴角嘿嘿笑出声。</p><p>“我们这一辈都老了，你们当然长大啦。旭熙过了这个暑假都要出去念大学了，瞧瞧这时间多快……”村长在一旁接着话，“你也是，要不是旭熙喊了句大哥哥，我都要认不出你了。”黄旭熙一下子想到了什么表情陡然黯淡下去，带着委屈地小声说：“哥哥，对不起，你今天是因为送爷爷才来村里的啊。我，我还这么开心，好失礼。”</p><p>没关系，那糟老头子一生作威作福都没什么大病灾，现在到了年纪也算是体面得走了。本想这么说的我话到嘴边不知被什么扼住。黄旭熙和油滑的村民们不同，是个善良淳朴的孩子，想必也不愿知道我家的这些不光彩，况且当时跟爷爷没少混迹的村长也在场。最后我说出口的便只剩“没关系”三个字。</p><p>“嗯，也晌午了，旭熙你搬完这几箱就回去吧。你呢？赶着回城里吗？”村长眯起眼睛问我，“旭熙一会也去会馆跟我们一起吃顿酒。你不在的这么些年，旭熙在村里可总是念叨你过得怎么样呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>白酒的度数我一个真正的成年人至今不敢恭维，黄旭熙年初才刚满十八，却能一杯接一杯往嘴里灌，以我的可怜酒量来比算得上是豪饮了。村长哈哈大笑拍着他的肩膀说：“我们旭熙啊，真是很喜欢你这大哥哥呢。旭熙要不是真的高兴，可不会喝这么多的。”我手肘撑在饭桌托起腮，努力让自己逐渐模糊的视线正确地与身边的脸对上焦，黄旭熙看上去的确是一点事也没有，唯独这张收起笑意的成熟面容我是第一次见。无意上挑的眉目中满是不属于他这个年纪的侵略感——一种像是带刺玫瑰的、强悍且危险的艳丽，让我怎么也联系不上刚才那张只是听说我要一起来吃酒便兴奋得放光的纯真笑脸。</p><p>
  <em>“旭熙过了这个暑假都要出去念大学了，瞧瞧这时间多快。”</em>
</p><p>小土狗怎么可能永远是小土狗，总归是要长成英俊沉稳的猎犬走南闯北。</p><p>“村长，承蒙您款待我吃也吃饱了，只是这酒再喝恐怕人就回不去了。村那头的小药房还在吗？我去买点醒酒剂来。”放下精致的小酒杯，我强撑着最后的清醒意志向村长挥舞白旗。一旁的黄旭熙坐不住了，抓住我的手腕啪地站起来，本就如铜铃般的眼睛睁得更大，一脸认真地瞪着我：“哥哥你酒量不好怎么还勉强自己？都喝成这样了哪能一个人走那么远，我陪你去。”</p><p>“嗯，旭熙真懂事，快陪大哥哥去吧。”村长抬手挥挥示意我们快走，“顺便带他在村里逛两圈，醒酒更快。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>没走多远我便多少能分辨出黄旭熙并没在带我去村那头的小药房，因为从村会馆往我们“秘密基地”的路线差不多已经化为我的肌肉记忆。黄旭熙宽阔的肩头扛着我的胳膊，一手扶住我疲软无力的腰肢，耐心地一点一点助我前行，直到我平稳地落座在那张被他用腰间的汗巾掸净灰尘的长凳。黄旭熙仍然紧紧扣着我的肩，弯下腰来以俯视的姿态打量我的状况。</p><p>“没事旭熙，我没那么难受，不用休息，直接去就行。”</p><p>我摆摆手试图证明自己的清醒程度，朦胧地感到那头柔亮的中长黑发渐渐向我的脖颈靠拢，两声吸气的声音响在耳畔，又转为沙哑的呢喃低语。</p><p>“哥哥。”</p><p>“嗯，我在这。”</p><p>可笑的是此刻我才是更需要被照顾的一方。</p><p>“哥哥，你身上有好神奇的味道。”</p><p>我开始后悔出门前忘了喷些香水遮盖从前夜积累下来的烟臭，竟连酒味也不能完全将它遮住。</p><p>“嗯……不好意思啊旭熙，抽烟就别跟哥哥学了。”</p><p>“好香，好久没有吃过了。”</p><p>大腿叠上来的重量和口腔被粗鲁地掠夺一样让我窒息。没有任何技术可言，像是把我的嘴唇当作新买来的玩具，热烈地想要试探又生怕弄坏了，每一个啃咬的动作急切中带着小心翼翼。我能感受到黄旭熙的躯干已经整个贴在我身上，小腹处抵上来一块发热的硬物，隔着牛仔短裤的布料一蹭一蹭地摩擦。在我意识到的时候，手已经托住他微微汗湿的后脑勺与他唇舌交缠得更深。黄旭熙不堪我后来居上的攻势完全乱了呼吸，开始发出断断续续的嘤咛。</p><p>“呜……哥……嗯……哥哥……”</p><p>他一定是想问为什么，而我也想不出任何拒绝的理由。我醉了，他兴许比我醉得多。酒精的好处是可以解释一切乱了分寸的过失。我的手从简单托住他的腰线转为伸进他的背心，指尖抚过线条分明的腹肌。他是那么可爱，舍不得松开我的唇，又因为预料不到我会如此回应，扒住我的肩膀激动又害怕地颤抖，下半身逐渐向后移了去。</p><p>“乖，向前来一点，我想好好看看你。”</p><p>我终于放开黄旭熙的头，并调整他的身体在我大腿上坐稳。黄旭熙一边两手勾住我的脖子，一边用一种可怜中带着困惑的表情看着我。那张精致的脸庞上两颊蒸腾着氤氲的潮红，连嘴角都被吻得红肿。我停在他腹肌上的手顺势将背心向上卷，把他吓得一个激灵。我看见那丰满的胸肌已经鼓出堪称完美的弧度，本该绽放的两朵茱萸却羞答答地紧闭着口，在健壮的体魄上显得格格不入。</p><p>“哥哥，我真的很努力锻炼身体，可是这里就是出不来……啊啊！嗯……”</p><p>我毫不犹豫对着含了下去，舌头积极地在那细缝间连吸带舔地挖掘。旭熙弟弟，我的旭熙弟弟。我的脑袋嗡嗡作响。黄旭熙被舔得又羞又难耐，胡乱抓挠着我的头发出支离破碎的沙哑抽泣，身体抖得更加激烈。一边的乳首终于被我吸得冒出小小的粉色顶端，我抓住黄旭熙整块胸部，沿着指缝的角度慢慢向外扩，乳珠便像破开的骨朵轻盈而娇俏地弹出来，惹得我心生更强烈的怜爱，动容地再一次含住。黄旭熙一下子抱紧我的头发出一声明显高亢的呜咽，下身抽搐着软下腰来。</p><p>“哈啊……哈……呜……”</p><p>“哇……旭熙好厉害，哥哥只是帮你吸出来你就射了。”我抬起头摸摸黄旭熙哭得湿漉漉的脸蛋，另一只手不紧不慢地解开他的拉链，帮他把牛仔短裤褪至右腿根处。那形状好看的阴茎丝毫没有软下去的迹象，仍然一颤一颤地隔着一团糟的布料微微抽动。黄旭熙也抚摸着我胀得发痛的股间，迫切地整个掏出来上下套弄，一只手又背过身去拉开自己的内裤边，将湿润的穴口对上我的前端有一下没一下地摩擦。</p><p>“哥哥，让我也帮帮你。”</p><p>我的耳边几乎要被他欲望的狂潮吞噬，刚刚成年的年轻肉体对于欢愉是如此诚实而热情。“旭熙，你不用这样帮我也可以的。”我拍拍他的后背，蜻蜓点水地轻吻着他汗涔涔的颈窝给予安抚。黄旭熙摇摇头，握住我的灼热不愿松手，继续向那狭窄的穴口中送，试图靠自己来完成交合的动作。“呜……哥哥，好窄……怎么都进不去……”黄旭熙每一次想干脆地坐进去，都会被什么阻碍似地滑出来，急得他再次小声啜泣，不知所措地笨拙扭动，把身体的重量都挂在我身上，“哥哥，我第一次做这样的事，我做得好烂……我只想让哥哥吃我，哥哥可以吃了我吗？”</p><p>我点点他发红的、和方才的污言秽语一样可爱的鼻尖，他痒得身体瑟缩一下，不由地发出咯咯的笑声，脸也羞得更红。“乖，别急。交给我。”我将两根手指伸进黄旭熙的口腔，黄旭熙立刻乖巧地吸吮起来，像是品尝儿时那雪糕一样，只不过用着更加爱惜、更加淫靡的方式。舌尖每每在我的指腹打转，都让我的东西更硬几分：本想温柔一点待你的，可我也忍不了了。我叹口气，沾满唾液的手指直接捅进黄旭熙紧致的嫩穴。黄旭熙回过头想看看，又被我掰过下巴吻住，只能默默承受着突然袭来的异物感。我野蛮地扫荡着他口腔的每一个角落，把他吻得头昏脑胀，手指迅速抽出，借着差不多的润滑没等他做好心理准备便猛地整根没入。巨大的刺激让黄旭熙一瞬间失了声，下面的小嘴紧紧咬着我的东西，上面用牙齿狠狠叩住我的颈肉不松开，滚烫的泪水混着唾液与血液沿着我的背脊簌簌流淌。黄旭熙的后穴吸得我昏了头，留下伤口也宛如来自吸血鬼魅惑的馈赠，传来电流般酥酥麻麻的新鲜刺激。</p><p>“哥哥，对不起，我把你咬坏了……”</p><p>黄旭熙愧疚地舔着我被他制造出来的伤痕，下身却自发地扭动起来，被痛感与快感一齐支配的细碎呻吟不绝于口。“旭熙，怎么又在道歉了？”我随着他起伏的动作一齐抽送起来，“你再道歉，被弄坏的就要变成你了。”</p><p>“没关系，哥哥，把我弄坏吧。”</p><p>寂静的小草屋角落回荡着我们粗重的喘息和肌肤的碰撞声响，黄旭熙被扯开一角的内裤已经完全湿成了布条，无精打采地耷拉在他挺翘的臀瓣与腰间。我将他前端的布料也一并拉开，硬挺如初的阴茎抖抖索索吐着透明的津液，浸湿了我的西裤揉出褶皱。</p><p>然而这都不再重要了。</p><p>我捧着黄旭熙结实漂亮的身体，像是捧起了这世间最美好最珍贵的宝物。我在他温热而深邃的内部一泻如注，灼烧出名为我的印记。我抚摸着他精疲力尽的后背，恍惚间听到他那用蒲公英掠过皮肤似的轻柔声音对着我诉问，哥哥，我们还会见面的吧？</p><p>我的答案就这样淹没在又一个如酒般甘醇的吻中。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我时常会梦见泛着淡淡油草气味的空气中升腾起草莓奶香味的薄雾，小小的我和黄旭熙紧紧拥在草屋门前那张破旧的长凳上睡得香甜。没有大人知道我们的秘密基地，我相信连那翻土遁地的田鼠也不曾发现。</p><p>我们的确曾经贪婪地以为可以无穷无尽地拥有这样的夏天。</p><p>我掀开被子，下床径直走向阳台，拉开80平合租小屋中最大的一片窗帘，不甚蓝的天空中清晰地划过一道云做的流星——我不知第几次对着航迹云幻想这是某个人从遥远的地球那端归乡的证明。我咬碎爆珠深吸一口，确信自己再一次醉了。</p><p>那个夏天的醒酒剂，在我心中被永远地烙上了售罄的字眼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>